77:The Lilo Adventures of Clue
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo has been invited by Prof. Atkins to go to Seawood Castle for a charity party. There the pokemon has gone missing and they need to find out where were they stolen from, what was used to steal them and who took them.


The Celestian Alliance has arrived in Alto Mare for a charity party at Seawood Castle thanks to Prof. Atkins invite. They were all dressed in formal attire. Frank and Gary couldn't help but stare at Sam. They were also accompanied with Mystery Inc, Misty, and Nani.

When they got them, they saw that it was really big. Next to them was another mansion "Who's mansion is that?"

"That's growlie's home," explained a middle-aged maid with white hair, "He was the favorite Pokemon of James.

"As in the James of Team Rocket?" Betty Ann asked.

"Indeed, 14 years ago he left the estate." The maid answered, "Ever since he joined Team Rocket 2 years ago I've been taking care of growlie for his safety. I'm, "Prudence" I've been the loyal maid of his parents, "Lesley" and "Martin" for 20 years."

"That's a really long time," Lilo said.

"It is," Prudence replied, "And they never gave me a raise."

After The Celestian Alliance introduced themselves, a man with a purple mustache and a suit and a woman with a long red dress and a fan came in. "There you are Prudence," said the man, "The party is almost starting."

"You must be Lesley and Martin, James parents," Gary said.

"Indeed," Lesley said, "And aren't you too young to attend our charity party?"

"You kids should be in bed," Martin said concerned.

"No worries, our parents think we're just attending a party for a friend," Kiki explained.

Betty Ann saw that Lesley's shawl had a realistic furret shawl, and real pidgey feathers on her fan and Martin had a wailmer skinned jacket. Twilight told them that herself, the ponies, Stella and friends, Puss, Donkey, Iago, and Tweety will be checking out the mansion.

Inside, they saw that most of the guest were grown ups. There they saw Prof. and Mrs. Atkins with their chimchar, mankey, aipom, and swablu. "Professor, Mrs. Atkins," Gary shouted.

"Kids." Prof. Atkins shouted.

"Thanks for inviting us to this charity party." Betty Ann said.

"No problem," Prof. Atkins replied, "You must be Sam, their new friend."

"Indeed," Sam replied.

"And you are Nani, Lilo's sister." Prof. Atkins said to her.

"I'm just here so I can make sure Lilo doesn't get hurt," Nani explained.

"The professor seems upset."

"Last week, he trespassed onto Seawood Castle." Mrs. Atkins explained.

There they run into Nell, a ballerina from Alto Mare. She ran into Prudence who gave her an envelope with a gorebyss on it. Later they saw Mayor Boulderton being mad because Martin refused to help him with the 200th annual Alto Mare Halloween festival 2 weeks ago. Finally, they saw a woman who looked like Jessie, but her hair was curly and has a different eye color. She was James's ex-fiancé, "Jessiebelle", "My beloved James, we were supposed to marry, but he left Seawood Castle years ago." Jessiebelle explained as she made kissing noises.

It crept them out. "Hey there dudes," shouted Chilrie, who was with Sye, Clare, Meadow and their eevees.

"Chilrie, Sye, Claire, and Meadow." Stitch shouted.

"You came!" Lilo shouted.

"You must be 4 of Prof. Atkins daughters." Sam said, "Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy is spending the night with Mikey and his brothers." Sye answered, "She's going to be 6 tomorrow and is too young for this kind of parties."

"There's something strange about this party." Tucker said, "They don't have anything fun. They have dancing, gourmet food, ice sculptures, and string quartets."

"That's the point of an upper-class party," Gary explained.

"We found this party a drag too," Claire replied.

"We only came here so because we don't want Daddy to freak out after the trespassing incident." Sye continued.

"Our Pokemon should like, hang loose together." Meadow suggested.

"Actually, he's a dog." Lilo lied.

"Okay girl." Meadow replied.

Stitch, Angel, and the eevees left.

"Where's the kid stuff?" Tucker complained.

Later in the ballroom, the kids were having conversations with the grownups while Tucker looks board. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted a scream. It was Nell.

"It's my Kirlia." Nell explained, "She's gone.

"Swanblu?" Mrs. Atkins asked.

"Glaceon is gone too," Chilrie replied.

"My monkey as well." Prof. Atkins explained.

The Celestian Alliance talked about the party and the suspects.

"Lesley and Martin, they both have realistic Pokemon accessories and seem to don't like us, Prudence, she's demanding to have a raise, she said that she hates the estate and gave Nell a letter with a gorebyss on it, Nell, she seems to know Prudence and acted suspiciously, Mayor Boulderton got upset when Martin refused to help him with the town's 200th annual Halloween fundraiser, Prof. Atkins trespassed onto Seawood Castle last week, Jessiebelle doesn't stop bothering James and Linnie is completely weird," Lilo said as she reviewed the suspects.


End file.
